Gas turbines, such as aircraft engines, for example, have at least one compressor, as well as at least one turbine, the or each compressor, as well as the or each turbine having at least one stage, and the or each stage of each compressor, as well as of each turbine being constituted of a stationary guide vane ring, as well as of a rotating rotor blade ring. The rotor blades forming the or each rotating rotor blade ring each have an aerodynamically shaped blade, the blade of each rotor blade either being anchored by a blade root in corresponding recesses of a rotor disk, or being permanently joined to the rotor disk, forming an integrally bladed gas turbine rotor. Integrally bladed gas turbine rotors are also referred to as blisks (bladed disks) or blings (bladed rings).
The rotor blades of a gas turbine, in particular, are exposed to heavily oxidizing, corroding or also eroding conditions during operation of the gas turbine, so that they are subjected to substantial wear. Thus, the need may arise, for example, when working with integrally bladed rotors, to replace a damaged blade in order to repair the integrally bladed gas turbine rotor. This then requires joining a new blade to the rotor disk of the gas turbine rotor at the location where a damaged blade had been removed. When rebuilding integrally bladed gas turbine rotors, all of the blades must be joined to the rotor disk. When individual gas turbine blades are rebuilt, it is necessary to join a blade to a corresponding blade root.
The related art method provides for using linear friction welding or inductive high-frequency pressure welding to join blades to blade roots or rotor disks when manufacturing and/or repairing gas turbine blades or integrally bladed gas turbine rotors. Both linear friction welding, as well as inductive high-frequency pressure welding are costly, particularly when working with high-temperature resistant materials, and they pose risks in terms of process safety.